


i could get used to this

by dearzoemurphy



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Mid Canon, Mutual Pining, No established relationship, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: 100 ways to say "I love you" #70: you're warmJake Peralta knows Amy Santiago is freezing. But why won't she take his jacket?





	i could get used to this

**Author's Note:**

> hi maybe gonna write some more of these?? idk we'll see, but I hope you enjoy!!

“Santiago? You holding up okay?” Jake asked, looking over to his partner. They were three hours into their stakeout and she had been progressively showing signs of feeling every bit of the cold.

Amy was shivering in the passenger’s seat next to him. “Yeah. I'm fine. It's not that cold anyway, if that's what you're referring to!” she attempted to reassure the other detective, smiling through her chattering teeth.

“Alright, you're definitely not fine. Here, let me give you my jacket-” her partner said, swiftly tugging it off.

“No, no, no! I’m sure you're cold too, and I'm already wearing one,” Amy rationalized, pushing the jacket away as Jake tried to hand it to her.

“Oh, come on. Peralta men repress our emotions so well that we can't feel physical pain. Take the jacket, you're obviously close to hypothermia,” Jake pressed, practically dropping it in her lap.

“Is it actually possible to repress your emotions far enough that you can't feel anything?” his partner asked, squinting.

Jake rolled his eyes. “Do I have to put the jacket on you myself?” he asked in return.

“No! Because I'm not taking it, put it back on,” Santiago said firmly, shoving the article of clothing towards him.

“If you absolutely won't accept my gracious offer, is there any other way I can make you warmer? Only because the sound of your chattering teeth is starting to grate on me,” Jake asked, concerned, but throwing in a zinger to lessen the emotion.

“The heater is turned all the way up, and I have my jacket, so I'm fine!” the brunette insisted.

“Okay, you're coming over here,” Peralta said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“What?” Amy asked, puzzled.

“Come over here! If you won't take my jacket, at least take me,” Jake said, gesturing for her to come over to his seat.

“Um…what is that supposed to mean?” his partner replied, slightly appalled.

“Just, crawl over here and let me hold onto you. I've been told that I am extremely warm to the touch,” Peralta explained, scooting over to make room for her.

Amy sighed. “Fine. If it’ll shut you up,” she said indignantly, crawling over the console and into the driver’s seat. The pair arranged themselves so that Amy was partially in Jake’s lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest, nestling her within his jacket as best as he could.

“Mhm. You are warm,” she said simply.

A small smile spread across Jake’s face. “Told ya. I'm always right,” he said triumphantly, gently rubbing Amy’s back.

She burrowed further into Jake, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him underneath his jacket. “I guess I was kinda cold,” she admitted casually.

Her partner laughed. “Oh yes, with how you just wrapped yourself around me in every way possible after getting a taste of my warmth, I definitely believe that,” he joked.

Amy lifted her head to stick her tongue out immaturely at him before squeezing him even tighter. Jake looked down at her and smiled, one hand rubbing her back and the other running through her hair.

“You're a really good cuddler. I could get used to this,” Amy said sleepily.

“Maybe you should,” Jake said, freezing suddenly when he realized the words that came out of his mouth.

His partner looked up again and grinned. “Maybe I will,” she said before ducking down again and laying her head on his chest.

Jake’s heart stopped. However, he persisted and continued comforting and warming Amy.

“What would I do without you…” she mumbled.

A broad grin couldn't stop spreading across Jake’s face. “You'd probably be a lot colder.”

**Author's Note:**

> ik this was short, but I hope you all enjoyed!! if there's any other prompts from this list (look up "100 ways to say I love you writing prompt) written for Peraltiago, let me know down below, along with any thoughts and opinions on this little ficlet!!


End file.
